


#13DaysofGA2019 Collection

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: 13daysofga2019, Drabble Collection, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: This is a collection of my creations for the #13DaysofGA celebration.1st chapter contains information on how YOU can also participate!!!
Relationships: Billy Tolley/Jay Wasley, Billy Tolley/Original Female Character(s), Zak Bagans & Dakota Laden, Zak Bagans & Josh Gates, Zak Bagans & Nick Groff, Zak Bagans/Dakota Laden, Zak Bagans/Josh Gates, Zak Bagans/Nick Groff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49240100377/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49240100732/in/dateposted-public/)

Credit to High Cross for the first edit!

Credit to me for the second edit!

* * *

PROMPT LIST:

1\. Holiday Cheer

2\. Serial Killer

3\. Cookie Baking

4\. Supernatural

5\. Holiday Tradition

6\. Snow

7\. Werewolf AU

8\. Winter Carnival

9\. By the Fire

10\. Vampire AU

11\. Presents/Gift Giving

12\. Paranormal 

13\. Nightmare Before Christmas

* * *

RULES:

1\. Use (#13daysofga or #13daysofga2019) to tag your works to enter in

2\. Any crossover, any fandom, any rating, any ship, any medium (drabble, oneshot, fanfic, fanart, fanvideo, etc.), ANYTHING is allowed! (please tag your works correctly, however, so others know)

3\. You do NOT have to do every prompt. You may pick whichever, do all of them, or only one of them. The choice is yours!

4\. There are no gifts this time, as this is just a way to have some fun and not a competition. 

* * *

That's it! Enjoy!!!


	2. PROMPT #2: Serial Killer AU (zakxdakota)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49239881411/in/dateposted-public/)

_**Prompt 2: Serial Killer AU (ZAKOTA)** _

Dakota could feel those sapphire eyes on his, watching his every move, and yet there was something about that feeling that both soothed and disturbed the younger man. He shouldn’t be feeling this way. He knew that. Yet, that man seemed to have ensnared him in a clever trap. 

Suddenly, warm breath fell upon Dakota’s neck, making the hairs stand up. Something metallic was pressed to the side of Dakota’s neck, right under his ear lobe. A thrill chilled Dakota, but he wouldn’t allow the other man to know. Then there was a voice, “You look handsome tonight, my love.”

Dakota swallowed the lump in his throat, unconsciously running his hands over the thin black shirt he was wearing, “Thank you.”

A chuckle reverberated through Dakota’s body and down his spine, along with the cock of a gun, “There’s no need to be so formal, Dakota. After all, we did fuck each other pretty good last night, wouldn’t you say?”

Dakota’s bottom lip trembled, replying, “Yes.”

The older man pressed a kiss to back of Dakota’s neck and then the warm gun (freshly shot from the older man’s night of killing) pulled away. There was some part of Dakota, of which he had been trying to deny since he and this murderer started seeing each other, that wondered if the older man's hands were covered in his victim's blood and whether the older man would grip Dakota's hips tightly, stain his skin crimson. 

“Good boy.”


	3. PROMPT #3: Cooking Baking (zakxjosh gates)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49240279617/in/dateposted-public/)

_**Prompt #3: Cookie Baking (Zosh)** _

Josh raised his arms, a deadly smirk on his face, and he took aim. His boyfriend (of 4 years and 3 months -- not like he was counting or anything) had only a few seconds to dodge Josh and, being older than Josh by a few months (of which his boyfriend took great pride in reminding him), the older man threw himself to the ground. A stream of white flour cascaded over the dark granite of their kitchen and a slight dusting ended up in Josh's boyfriend's spiked brunette hair.

As the brunette ascended, Josh's smirk disappeared and bright smile took it's place. Laughter echoed across the kitchen, just as the oven dinged for the first batch of cookies to be done. Zak Bagans couldn't help but laugh along too, a dangerous glint appearing on his eyes.

"Oh you're going to get it now!" Zak yelled out as he ran around the kitchen island, scooping up fallen flour on his way.

Josh couldn't have saved himself even if he wanted to. For, Zak slam-dunked his handful of flour right into Josh's dark ginger hair. A glee of joy escaped Zak's mouth as he watched the red hair become white. Josh stared down at the slightly shorter man and smiled softly at how happy his boyfriend seemed. The younger man couldn't help himself from leaned forward and pressing his lips softly to Zak's. The brunette slipped his hands up Josh's shirt, tangling themselves in Josh's ginger hair, and pressed himself closer to the other man's body. The taste of chocolate and something uniquely Zak lingered on Josh's tongue as he continued to kiss his boyfriend.

The timer on the oven continued to ding, but the two adventures were too busy showing their affection to each other to pull away. Needless-to-say, the cookies were a tad burnt by the time Zak pulled them out of the oven.


	4. PROMPT #7: Werewolf AU (zakxdakota)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49239662398/in/dateposted-public/)

_**Prompt #7: Werewolf AU (ZAKOTA)** _

_**"But the wolf… the wolf only needs enough luck to find you once"** _

The small white wolf was frightened, as he dashed into a hallowed out and fallen tree. His body shook as he closed his yellow eyes, trying to ignore the sounds of this whole new world he was thrown out into. Dakota was only 19 years old, young for a werewolf, and had already experienced the soul-wrenching pain of being rejected by a mate and of being thrown out of a pack. Everything was noisy to the young werewolf and his heartbeat was thudding incredibly loudly in his ears. Dakota's chest began to ache as he tried to catch his breath, but it kept slipping from his grip, and his body just kept shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Suddenly, there was a black wolf before him, staring at Dakota with large glowing eyes. Dakota whined and curled into himself, trying to force him back into the wood log further. The black wolf only cocked its head to the side in confusion. A cry escaped Dakota, a desperate plea for help and for the black wolf to leave him alone. But, no one would come.

Instead, the black wolf took a step backwards and Dakota watched as the small body contorted and reshaped till a well-built human man kneeled on the ground where the black wolf was. Dakota stilled, observing with wide yellow eyes. The man, muscles defined by the full moon above, looked up at the white wolf hiding in the tree. Dakota noted the man's eyes were a deep blue and cheekbones were sharp and angled. A few tattoos littered his skin, but he was mainly smooth skin, like he was carved from marble. A tongue licked lips and the man rose from the ground, naked and handsome in the soft moonlight.

"I won't hurt you," the man spoke, voice sounding like velvet.

Dakota let out a small whine, though it wasn't as loud as the one from before. It was more as if Dakota was trying to remind himself that he was in trouble, even if Dakota was starting not to feel that. This man felt different than anyone Dakota had ever come across.

"Come out," the man spoke again, a bit of dominance laced in his voice.

The white wolf, slowly, crept from his hiding spot. The moonlight above igniting the fur like neon. It just seemed to glow. Once cleared from the fallen tree, Dakota glanced up at the other man for a second before lowering his gaze. The other man had more dominance than Dakota (held himself like an Alpha) and he submitted willingly.

"Change to your other form," the man ordered.

Dakota closed his eyes and his wolf form began to break apart. A few seconds later, a lanky and thin boy kneeled on the ground where the white wolf had stood. Bones tried to push through pale skin and scars and fresh scratches marred the boys chest, back, and face. Bruises, blooming like purple dahlia's, dotted Dakota's body. Brown eyes opened and stared down at the ground, refusing to rise and meet the older man's. Fear coursed through Dakota and his body gave incontrollable jerks. This was how he was going to die…, Dakota thought.

He saw two bare feet come into his peripheral vision to stand before him and then he felt fingers run through his shaggy brown locks. A sigh escaped his lips and he felt himself lean into the firm hands. The fear dying in his veins.

"Tell me, little one," the man whispered, "Tell me of those who did you wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wanna turn this into a multichip... hmmm... we shall see (if I can get my shit together lol)


	5. PROMPT #8: Winter Carnival (zak x nick)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49241015701/in/dateposted-public/)

~~_**P** _ ~~ _**~~rompt #8: Winter Carnival (NAK)~~ ** _

Zak should have been cold. Should have been freezing his ass off with his body being from the hot desert of Nevada. But, he wasn't. He was warm, comforted by the cup of hot coco in his hand, the deep green scarf around his neck (a present), and the arm wrapped around his shoulders. A soft smile appeared on his face as leaned into the younger man beside him.

Above the pair, holiday lights twinkled, strung high and zig-zagging across the garden they were walking through. The trees were decorated in warm white lights and on each was a bursting star. Ahead of the pair was a Ferris Wheel, decked out with multicolored strands. The smell of cookies and pastries hung in the air.

"Why can't the states have something like this?" Zak murmurs to his partner, taking a sip of his hot coco.

Nick presses a kiss to Zak's cheek, "Then there would be no fun in traveling to Europe for the holidays, love."

Zak rolled his eyes at Nick's answer and leaned further into the warmth.

Everything was so calm and so warm and so bright.


End file.
